Jolene
is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. She is a female pirate who sails the World of the Ocean King. Her ship is fast and deadly, armed with speedy torpedoes that can damage and disable the S.S. Linebeck if they are not dodged. After the first encounter with her, she sails in random parts of the overworld, as denoted on the map by a picture of her face. Jolene is the sister of Joanne, a Hylian who enjoys dressing up as a mermaid. Jolene mails a letter to Joanne, but it accidentally gets mailed to Link. After Link delivers the letter to Joanne, she sends a letter back to him stating that Jolene is simply "dressing up" as a pirate. At one point, Linebeck says, "Say what you will about that girl, she KNOWS how to imitate a pirate!" Biography After Link has completed the Temple of Courage, the S.S. Linebeck leaves Molida Island, when it is revealed that Linebeck is being hunted by the She-Pirate, Jolene, who holds a huge vendetta against him. When sailing, Jolene's ship icon appears on the Sea Chart. Linebeck advises Link to avoid confrontation with the ship, due to her ship possessing a torpedo launcher. After either getting close enough to the S.S. Linebeck or hitting the ship with a torpedo (the ship freezes in place after taking damage from one), Jolene boards Linebeck's ship and tries to face the captain one-on-one. Linebeck hides in a crate and Jolene, believing Link to be attempting to protect Linebeck, faces off against him in a "pirate fencing match", in Jolene's own words. The storyline of the game eventually explains that Linebeck accidentally helped Jolene out when she was being attacked by a monster. When Linebeck saw the monster, he tried to flee, but lost control of his ship and slammed into the monster. He became friends with Jolene and traveled with her for some time, but decided to break things off and fled with some of her possessions, creating her grudge against him. After acquiring the three Pure Metals and bringing them to Zauz, she mails Link a letter challenging him to battle her one last time. This is one of the two letters in the game where the player has to sign to receive using the DS stylus. As Zauz needed some time to forge the Phantom Sword, Linebeck suggests that they go and find her while waiting for the sword to be forged. Once Link fights her for the last time, she hints that she knew Linebeck was hiding inside the crate all along, and sails away. She is never seen after this. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors Legends As part of the Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks DLC, Tetra's Standard Outfit (Grand Travel) is a Jolene Recolor. It can be obtained on the Grand Travels Map. Non-canonical appearances ''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' manga Jolene first appears after Link and Linebeck defeat the Ghost Ship, stating that she has found Linebeck at last. Initially mistaking Link for him, she quickly finds him hiding in a crate and prepares to attack. However, after Link intercedes, Jolene explains how she met Linebeck, and demands for her treasure back. Though he tries to return it (a piece of squid jerky), it turns out Jolene merely wanted an apology. Once he gives one, though, he is immediately kidnapped by Bellum. On Link's urging, Jolene hurries to Zauz's Island to retrieve the Phantom Sword. Returning just in time, she tosses it Link, allowing him to defeat Bellum just in time. Theory A character from The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks, the character Joynas, resembles Jolene and may be her descendant. Gallery Jolene.png|Jolene in The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass es:Jolene Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass characters